It is proposed to try to gain further insight concerning autonomic nervous control or modulation of the human nasal vasculature by determining the effect of local anesthetics, atropine, chlorpheniramine, propranolol and aspirin on changes in nasal airway resistance (NAR) induced by NH3, histamine, methacholine or allergens. The effects of these inhibitors and phentolamine on baseline NAR also would be determined. These observations would be made on normal subjects, persons with allergic rhinitis and patients having "vasomotor rhinitis". The possible interplay of immunologic and nonimmunologic factors in allergic rhinitis will be assessed by trying to "prime" allergic subjects for heightened responses to allergens by antecedent exposures to irritants and vice versa. These physiologic studies of allergic and vasomotor rhinitis will be accompanied by anatomic observations of nasal biopsies by light and electron microscopy and immuno-fluorescent staining of the tissues. The immune competence of the nose will also be evaluated by determining the effect of repeated intranasal administration of ragweed pollen extract on secretory immunoglobulin concentrations, antigen E binding by nasal washings and serum and reactivity to ragweed pollen during nasal challenge tests and on natural exposure.